


Yellow Fried Chickenz - Drabble Collection

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles including various members of the band.





	1. Being American

            Jon had assumed Gackt was out when he decided to rebel and bring his McDonalds’ dinner into the studio. McDonalds was his special treat but Gackt always looked so disapproving with him when he ate it, that he often savoured the food in the car like a naughty kid sneaking sweets.

            “What is that?” Gackt demanded as he walked into the room, like some kind of tyrant, or Jon's old teacher from high school, a man who seemed to rule through fear and strict discipline. It was probably this teacher that had given Jon the life lessons he needed for working with such a perfectionist.

            “This is a burger,” Jon announced, holding up his half-eaten dinner. “And these are fries and this here is a diet coke, got to watch my weight.”

            “That is a pile of grease, those are sticks of fat and your drink is nothing but chemicals mixed in water.” Gackt informed Jon, less than impressed.

            “This is what fuels America!” Jon exclaimed. “We American's can't survive without it!”

            “Of course you can.” Gackt replied less than impressed but after another ten minutes arguing he felt what had once been common sense, now sounded like the naive opinions of a child. “Just eat your burger.” He sighed as he got up and walked out, determined to find one of his bodyguards who might give him an honest answer when it came to American eating habits.

            “Hey Jon,” Shinya spoke up. “Is it true that if American's don't eat enough fat, their limbs drop off?”

            “Oh yes,” Jon replied with a smile. “And while we're on it, we don't have blood in our veins, just coffee, preferably Starbucks.”

            “You're such a liar.” Shinya complained, feeling stupid for believing Jon's lies.

            “Yeah well, it got Gackt to leave me to eat dinner in peace.” Jon replied with a grin as he took a huge bite of his burger, not minding in the slightest that it had now gone cold.

 


	2. Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about being a drummer, Shinya thought as he stared longingly at Jon's ass, was that you could watch your band mates knowing not one of them was aware you were doing it.

            The best thing about being a drummer, Shinya thought as he stared longingly at Jon's ass, was that you could watch your band mates knowing not one of them was aware you were doing it. It had been a useful position to be in during this tour and he had literally seen the love triangle between the two vocalists and You develop night by night, as he sat back and drummed as if his life depended on it because Gackt would accept nothing less than perfection.

            Of course there was the pleasure of the live itself. The bright lights shining on you as all attention was on the stage, often bypassing him as he was shielded by his drums. He liked that though, the combination of being in the shadows and centre off attention simultaneously. He loved the way the crowd cheered in excitement and the pressure on him as a drummer to get every last note right, so as not to ruin the song. Still at the end of the day it was watching his band mates that Shinya loved most and so he had seen it all develop before him like a play, where you could influence the characters although he hadn't. He had waited patiently for his moment as he watched it all develop before him. He wanted Jon but he didn't want to cause trouble, so he kept quiet and waited as he hoped, and prayed, that one day the vocalist could be his.

 

            It had been the rehearsal when they had all first began to play together, that Shinya had spotted Gackt's affection for the guitarist. It was obvious and clear as day, his gaze constantly falling to the right to stare in appreciation at his closest friend and You returned the affection with gentle smiles every time he did. It had also been clear that Jon wanted Gackt and as the days past and they finally performed their first live, things had shifted. Somehow Jon had caught Gackt's attention but what surprised Shinya most was You's quiet resignation. He simply stood back and continued as nothing was wrong. He knew something then, that Shinya was only just beginning to understand now. Gackt would always come back to the guitarist no matter what shiny temptation pulled him away for a while. Gackt was You's property and though he let other’s play with him for a while, the vocalist would always remain his. They were connected in a way unlike anything Shinya had seen before. Two souls bound together, yet at the same time able to stay apart.

            This live was going well, the fan service between more intense than it had ever been but for the first time it was all from Jon. Gackt just accepted his touch and performed his own like a robot, whilst the other vocalist desperately tried to catch his attention. Gackt had grown bored, the novelty of Jon was over, and it was clear that he was after You yet again. The guitarist looked smug tonight, pleased with the turn of events and Shinya couldn't help but share the guitarists pleasure. If Gackt had tossed Jon aside, then he was finally free to make his move on the other man. It was an exciting concept and Shinya smiled in delight. Finally Jon was free, though he didn't seem to be aware of it just yet.

            Happier than he had been in a long time, Shinya played as if he was on fire and the music was the only way to stay alive. His drum sticks connected in a flurry of movements too fast to be watched by the human eye. Surely too fast for any human to achieve, yet every professional drummer could manage this God like feat. Just like a professional guitarist's fingers flew over the strings, not so much playing the instrument but communicating with it, talking to the guitar so that it did exactly what they wanted. It was magic, yet with practise and determination anybody could play these songs.

            The crowd cheered in excitement and the energy in the room intensified, spiralling into a high that was still building with every drum beat as if Shinya controlled it all. The high wasn't sexual but it was close and Shinya moaned quietly as he drummed, knowing nobody could hear him. In some ways drumming was better than sex because you never felt cheap doing it on your own, or like a cheap whore when sharing it with a huge crowd. You could tell your parents you'd been playing the drums without shame and legally make a living doing it. Drumming certainly had many perks but he wasn't quite prepared to give up on the idea of sex just yet. He still wanted Jon and one day soon he would make the vocalist scream his name. Make him moan and cry out beneath him, or perhaps pound into him? They'd do both, in a thousand different ways because Shinya had no plans of ever tiring of the American vocalist. He was a keeper and it was only Jon's affection he needed to make his life complete.

            The final song began to play and excitement built within him, threatening to consume him.  He was working up to his climax without ever once becoming hard and then, with the final drum beat, he felt something akin to orgasmic bliss filling him with a blissful combination of satisfaction and pleasure. This was heaven and as he smiled happily as he watched his band mates leave the stage one by one before getting up to leave himself. Before he left he throw his drum sticks into the crowd, as if to pass his pleasure onto the crowd before leaving the stage, knowing that now he would corner Jon and tell him exactly how he felt. Hopefully before the lover’s quarrel could happen because it was clear Jon didn't share him pleasure right now. He knew that Gackt had grown bored off him, knew he'd been pushed aside and rightfully he was angry. Still Shinya knew that everything would work out for the best in the end. He would take Jon as his and Gackt could have his You, there would be smiles all around and as he passed Chachamaru the other guitarist nodded his head, as if to give him to go ahead. Shinya paused a second before smiling as it occurred to him that he wasn't the only one who'd seen the love story develop, Chachamaru to was a watcher.


	3. Jon's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gackt walks in on Jon, the other vocalist tries to hide a toy from him, which naturally makes it look like he has something to hide.

            Jon was sat playing with his toy sonic screwdriver when Gackt walked in. Gasping he tried to hide it but was too slow and Gackt managed to grab it from him, staring curiously at the toy and then at Jon confused.

            “What is this?” He asked, his mind already brining up dirty images. “Some kind of dildo?”

            “Don't be so crude, it's a sonic screw driver.” Jon replied, grabbing the toy away from Gackt unimpressed.

            “So, a vibrator?” Gackt guessed.

            “No. A sonic screwdriver,” Jon repeated. “You use it to open doors, undo screws, untie ropes, scare away the Slitheen, well at least until they figured out that it's useless against them.”

            “The what?” Gackt repeated confused, wishing Jon would hide the toy from Sugizo who had come visiting and had just walked into the room.

            “Is that sonic screwdriver?” He asked excited, as he took the toy from Jon and admired it with a huge smile. “I have the old version at home. Tenth Doctor all the way.”

            “Don't be stupid, the Eleventh is clearly best.” Jon argued.

            “I've walked into some kind of conspiracy, or cult,” Gackt muttered rolling his eyes. “If you need me, I’ll be sorting my Gundam merchandise.”

            “You're such a kid.” Jon complained, taking his toy back off Sugizo and trying to use it to open the jar of coffee that was sat by the microwave, with no concept of the irony of his statement.


	4. To End A Summer Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally time for YFC to part their separate ways but Gackt is less than happy about having to let Jon go.

            Gackt watched, pouting, as Jon said goodbye to their band mates one after another. A hug here, a kiss there and lots of friendly teasing and promises to stay in touch. It felt like the very last day of school all over again and in a way it was, because YFC were splitting up and soon it would just be the three of them alone again. It always ended up this way, band mates coming and going as they pleased, with only Cha and You a constant in his life. From the day he had been told he was no longer welcome in Malice Mizer, to today, he had felt no stability in his band and he wondered just how much longer You could put up with him, how much longer Cha would hang around before declaring he was too old for all this and retiring.  
            He was in a temporary state of depression, he knew that and he knew that it would pass but right now he simply couldn't handle the thought of Jon leaving him. Jon meant more to him than any other band mate ever had, excluding You of course, but that was different because he and You were best friends and nothing would change that.  
            It seemed ironic to Gackt that the band Jon was leaving him for was called Fade because that was exactly what was going to happen to this relationship. They'd try and stay lovers of course but time and distance would make it hard and these feelings would pass. Just another summer romance, that at the time felt so real and forever until the monotony of everyday life caught up and reality stepped in and you realised it had been nothing but a short fling.   
            The problem was Gackt didn't want his love to fade, he didn't want Jon to eventually realise that whilst being lovers had been nice, life would be easier if they were just good friends. He wanted to keep Jon on a lead, keeping him with him at all times. He wanted to build a cage and force Jon to live in it with him forever more. He wanted to quit and make Jon quit to, so they could live together for ever more.   
            No that was too far, how would he cope without music? Without the thrill of a live? How would he cope without something meaningful to fill his time? No, he couldn't quit but perhaps he could make Jon quit and be his personal slave or something?  
            "Gackt?" Jon asked, making it clear he wanted to say goodbye. The vocalist realised that he was the only one left who hadn't made any effort in this farewell and everyone was expecting something grand. On autopilot Gackt recited the speech he'd wrote the other night, fooling those who didn't truly know him but not Cha, not You and certainly not Jon. He handed out his goodbye gifts with false smiles and exchanged pleasantries and jokes as if he hadn't a care in the world. In the end there was just him and Jon and he could fake it no longer. He had to be honest.  
            "Do you really have to go?" Gackt demanded, his mood clear in his voice.

            “Gackt, you know I do,” Jon replied. “But it's not like I'm really leaving you. It's not like we're breaking up, right?”

            “Can't you quit Fade and just follow me around like a lost puppy?” Gackt asked, making the other laugh though he was deadly serious.

            “I'm not even going to answer that,” Jon informed him, once he realised Gackt had actually meant it. “We're going to live like a normal couple, or a normal celebrity couple, which isn't the same thing.”

            “But Jon!” Gackt begged but his lover wasn't impressed.

            “I knew you'd do this. Act like a stubborn child,” Jon scolded Gackt. “Kicking up a fuss over what was nothing but a work arrangement.”

            “So that's how it is?” Gackt demanded growing angry.

            “Yes. I'm leaving YFC now,” Jon replied. “We work together no longer.”

            “You good for nothing user!” Gackt screamed at Jon, who ignored the insult and went to pick up the large diary that had been left to one side. It belonged to Gackt's manager and was a record of every last thing Gackt had to do every day for the next few months, if not longer. Jon flipped straight to tomorrow and handed the diary to Gackt who stared for a moment before smiling a relieved smile. Finally he understood. Jon wasn't leaving him, he was leaving YFC. There was a difference but it had taken his diary for him to realise it because there in bright red letters so it couldn't be missed was three simple words. “Date with Jon.” And as he flicked through he found the words again and again, until he got sick of looking and dropped the diary to kiss Jon instead. He should have known better than to sulk! Jon had clearly spent a long time finding time together to pencil in these dates but it was time well spent, as it had made Gackt happy for the first time that day.

 


	5. I'm Not A Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon was sick of being treated like a slut and so decides that from now on he wasn't going to behave like one.

            Jon was sick of the lack of respect he received from his band mates and was determined to do something about it. He was a man, not a sex toy and it was about time they all realised this. From now on he wasn't going to massage Chachamaru when he was stressed, an act that always led to sex, he wasn't going to suck You off just because the guitarist expected him too and he certainly wasn't going to bend over for Gackt on command! No, from now he wasn't going to even touch any of them if he could avoid it!  
  
            "My back hurts." Chachamaru complained later that day, with such innocence Jon almost gave in. What harm would a massage do? No! He'd fallen for this before and he wasn't going to fall for it again!  
            "Why don't you try a nice hot bath?" Jon suggested, showing just the right amount of concern.  
            "Will you help me?" Chachamaru asked, his innocent mask slipping slightly.  
            "U:zo will run it for you," Jon replied. "I have things to do."  
            "Like what?" Chachamaru questioned, clearly frustrated by Jon for not getting the hint.  
            "Well for a start, I need to call my manager from Fade and ask him some questions." Jon lied, picking up his phone and walking out off the room. He felt bad about letting the guitarist down but Chachamaru had to learn.

 

            “Jon,” You whined as he wrapped his arms around the vocalist. “I'm horny.”

            “I can feel that,” Jon agreed, more than aware of the bulge in You's trousers. “But what do you expect me to do about that?”

            “You know what I expect,” You replied with a pout that he hoped was sexy. “What you always do.”

            “Not today,” Jon replied firmly, as he forced his way out of You's embrace. “Help yourself.”

            “Jon!?” You asked, shocked as Jon began to walk away. Growing angry, You began to shout after him but the vocalist ignored every word, so what if You was angry? His pride was on the line!

 

            “You're so sexy.” Gackt purred, as he ran his fingers up Jon's leg almost breaking the vocalist’s resolve in an instant. Damn it, why did Gackt have to be so sexy? The embodiment of lust and desire who always got his way.

            “Gackt I'm tired.” Jon lied, letting Gackt kiss his neck anyway, feeling turned on by just a simple action.

            “That's OK, I’ll do all the work. Just moan for me, show my guitarists what they’re missing.” Gackt commented, making it clear that both You and Chachamaru had come complaining to him.

            “I'm not sleeping with anyone tonight.” Jon declared, reminding himself of his resolve. Desperately he pulled away from Gackt and ran from the room before he gave in completely.

 

            That night sitting at home Jon was miserable. He'd upset Chachamaru, made You angry and ignored his own lust and Gackt's commands for what? His dignity? His pride? What was dignity when you were left feeling horny and depressed? What was pride, when the three men you loved more than anyone were all annoyed with him? He'd been a fool. There was a perfectly valid reason why he acted like a slut, it made other’s happy and their happiness was the same as his. With a sigh Jon picked up his phone but froze as he stared at the numbers conflicted. Who the hell was he supposed to sleep with first?


End file.
